Walljump
1. (n) A maneuver that can only be consistently performed by a ninja . To execute this maneuver, you must simply jump at a wall and press the jump button again as you touch the wall. This should cause the ninja to ascend even higher. This is one of, if not the most basic maneuver in all of N. To master (or at least become decent in) N, you simply need to understand how to walljump effectively. Below are a few of the most used of maneuvers that involve the usage of a wall. Wallclimbing Wallclimbing is defined as using a wall (or any set of tiles with appropriate height) to reach a certain height. Most beginners find wallclimbing exceedingly difficult because they tend to just mash the jump button as quickly as possible. This is WRONG and gets your ninja nowhere. Instead, after building up a good speed and jumping at the wall, hold the directional key that is towards the wall you are climbing up (if the wall is to your right, hold right and etc), and tap jump only the instant when your ninja hits the wall. This causes the ninja to jump up, and your holding down of the directional key causes the ninja to move towards the wall while jumping. So, when the ninja touches the wall again, hit jump. Repeat until you've reached the height that you want. For an example of effective wallclimbing, take a look at any decent score on 29-1: Hounds, where the player wallclimbs up the left. There is an additional trick associated with unit-width columns (or chutes if you prefer), such as those on 02-1: Shaft..s. You might have noticed how highscorers move up those with great speed...it's easy. Simply jump against any wall of the chute, let go of any directional keys, and mash the jump button. Your ninja should blast up the shaft with great speed! Such great speed that if you don't slow it down before impacting the ceiling, you explode.. It should also be noted that if you wallslide before jumping off a wall, then the resulting jump can be smaller than if you did not wallslide. Wallhanging When you are falling towards the ground and are near a wall (or any tile for that matter), simply press the directional key that is towards the wall. The ninja will hang on the wall and slow down significantly. If you don't do anything, the ninja will continue hanging on the wall until it hits the floor. To stop this process, simply hit jump, or press the directional key opposite to the wall. This is often used to prevent death from falling from a lethal height. However, as the ninja slows down while hanging, most highscorers are able to make the ninja wallhang for a split second and then fall normally again. If timed properly, the ninja will still survive the lethal fall, but would have wasted minimal time. To do this, simply press the directional key towards the wall (while you are already beside said wall), then immediately let go and press the opposite key. An example of this would be at 00-2 All about Thwumps, where highscorers use this to survive the lethal drop on the left to get down and get the gold.